A Jedi in Middle-Earth
by Kagemaru Raiden
Summary: Padawan Nora Katari makes a narrow escape from Order 66 and finds herself in Middle-Earth. 4/4/18 Just an OC story for now but who knows what the future will bring.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note:** This is a side project of mine that I thought up and wrote in under an hour I don't really expect much to come of this but it is just enticing enough for me to possibly write more chapters when I get stuck on my main project. I do not know as much about Star Wars or LOTR lore as I should when writing this but I just couldn't help myself and wrote it anyway. There will be mistakes so apologies in advance. I do normally try to do some research before writing but this time I was just winging it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

 **Order 66**

* * *

"Master!"

"Nora stay down!" Jedi Knight Huulik deflected another burst of blaster fire.

"Master you are wounded, please let me help." Nora begged as she fought the urge to reach for her own lightsaber.

Another clone trooper rounded the corner to the hanger bay, blaster firing at her master.

"Getting the blast shields open is help enough. We must escape and warn the other Jedi." A twirl of his saber and the trooper was down.

"How are we going to escape Master?" Nora chanced a look away from her current screen to the display that showed the battle group tightening around their command ship.

"Quiet your mind young one and think." Huulik advised.

Nora forced her breathing to slow and tried to calm her mind. What was there in the hanger bay that could facilitate their escape. There were a few armed transports but those were too slow and too lightly armored to stand up to even one of the heavy frigates that had encircled their own. There were the usual assortment of single ships used by the clones but like their own starfighters they were incapable of reaching hyperspace on their own. The Jedi starfighters! If they deployed the hyperspace transport rings they could use those to escape.

Nora redoubled her efforts to lower the hanger bay blast doors.

"I see you have figured it out." Huulik teased. "I will make a Jedi of you yet, Nora."

Nora swelled with pride. She turned to smile at her master. What she saw tore all the happiness from her. Her master was leaning against the control console with one hand pressed to his stomach.

"Mas-"

"Its ok Nora. It is not that bad so long as we can get out of here I will be alright."

Nora turned back to her console and entered in a few more commands. "Its done master. The locks on the blast doors will release in a few minutes and I have set the hyperspace rings to launch from in the hanger bay. It will be close but I think it will work."

"Good, help me to my ship."

Nora pulled one of her master's arms over her shoulders so he could lean on her and walked him down the row of ships to his personal starfighter. "The hyperspace rings will deploy just after the blast shield releases."

"Nora I want you to make a random jump as soon as you can. If no one was able to follow you only then can you attempt to return to the Jedi Temple. They will be looking for us. Be careful." He flipped the switch and the canopy lowered, sealing the cockpit.

Nora fought back the ill feeling in her stomach that told her that this was the last time she was going to see her master. She hurried to her own ship knowing there was only moments left.

With a bit of focus and will she jumped, aided by the force, and landed in the seat of her starfighter. "R-3 prep for take off and link us up with the hyperspace ring. We're getting out of here in a hurry."

The astromech droid whistled affirmative in response as the ship started up.

Nora keyed the com unit, "Master I'm all set here."

No response.

"Master Huulik?"

Nothing.

"R-3 get us moving now and see if you can get a hold of R-5 to check on Master Huulik."

Another whistle to the affirmative. Then text scrolled across the com screen.

"Recording a message?" Nora questioned aloud. "To who? Never mind. Are you linked up to the hyperspace ring R-3?"

Another whistle.

"Good prep for hyperspace. Random jump vector."

A rumbling series of clicks echoed through the hanger bay. The blast doors were unlocking they would be open any second.

"R-3 status check on Master Huulik's ship."

"Nora?" Huulik's voice crackled across the com channel.

Out the cockpit she could see his ship linking up with a hyperspace ring. "I'm here Master."

"May the Force be with you."

A single tear escaped from her eye. "May the Force be with you Master."

The blast doors slid open and Huulik's ship accelerated out and immediately jumped to hyperspace.

"R-3 hurry it up."

Nora's ship shuddered briefly as it took off and approached the hyperspace ring. A feeling and a flurry of movement in her peripheral vision made her look. A squad of clone troopers burst through the doors to the hanger. "R-3 now!"

The troopers fired at her ship. "R-3!"

Her ship connected with the ring and she could feel the vibrations of the engines prepping for hyperspace. Then a flash of light and a squeal as R-3 took hit. Then her stomach dropped as her ship entered hyperspace.

She did it she escaped. Her eyes were drawn to the remains of R-3. It was a good droid. A little slow for her taste but it had never failed her.

Nora sighed and leaned back in her seat. With R-3 gone she would have to do the calculations for the jump to Coruscant herself. Speaking of calculations, how far was the jump she was currently on?

Flicking through the screens she came to the current jump calculation.

"An open-ended jump?" Nora threw up her hands. "Must have been hit while it was loading the plans."

Nora mussed up her hair with her hands. "Okay, okay. I can do this. If I override the jump it will stop." She muttered under her breath as she fiddled with the controls. "But if I stop in the wrong system or, worst case, in between systems I'm screwed."

Nora tried to do the numbers in her head but the decision was taken out of her hands when the safety system overrode the jump and she dropped out of hyperspace directly into the atmosphere of a planet.

"Not good!" Nora began doing everything possible to decelerate. The collision alarm sounded and Nora looked up out the cockpit in time to see a tree covered mountainside. Before everything went dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know its short but like I said its not my main project. I will not be concerned with chapter length for this project. I have a hard enough time keeping my main project filled out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Disclaimer : I'm taking a bit of creative license here with the whole language thing in this chapter. I liked the twist and how it helped fit the two fictional worlds together. Again, I do not know as much as I should about either universe so please forgive the mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Nora woke to a sharp pain in her stomach and a dull ache everywhere else. The last thing she remembered was her ship exiting lightspeed in-atmosphere. Blinking open her eyes she had to squint to filter out the golden light that filtered in through the windows.

Where in the Galaxy had she ended up?

Slowly, carefully, she eased herself up to a sitting position to look around the room she was in. It was a very ornate room like she would expect from a planet of the Republic. Looking out the nearest window she saw numerous waterfalls and the lush greens of thriving flora. It was peaceful in a way she had not felt since before she had become a padawan. Twisting to get out of bed she sucked in a sharp breath when pain flared up from her stomach. Pulling up the white shirt she was wearing she found a wrap of bandages that were tinged with red at their center.

Not good.

Nora knew from this example of medical care that she was in far more trouble than she originally thought. Medical care was one of the first things to develop evenly across the Republic after weapons technology. If what ever race dominated this planet was still using rudimentary methods then it was likely she had crashed on a world without access to its own space faring ships. She was effectively marooned on this planet. All the while the Jedi Order was under attack by the troops they lead.

Nora flopped back into the bed with a groan, both in pain and in frustration.

"It is good you are awake."

Nora twitched in surprise and immediately groaned as pain lanced out from her stomach. She turned a glare at the newcomer that had somehow snuck up on her. "Where am I?"

"You are safe in Rivendell, home of the elves." The man stepped forward to the foot of the bed. Movement in the corner of her eye caught Nora's attention. Two men in primitive armor fingered their weapons discreetly. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Nora Katari what's yours?"

"I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Tell me young one, how come you to know the elvish tongue?"

"Elvish? What is elvish?" Nora asked.

Elrond gave the girl a questioning look. "The language you speak. It is elvish, even if a bit brutish in pronunciation."

"No, it's Galactic Basic and everybody speaks it this way except for politicians on Coruscant. I'm actually surprised that you speak Basic."

"Coruscant?" Elrond asked. "I am unfamiliar with this place."

Nora scoffed. "No kidding. I doubt you can even see the system from here."

"Is Coruscant where you came from?"

Nora shook her head. "I was born on Pamarthe, a planet in a different sector of the galaxy."

Elrond's expression flickered with surprise. "How came a child of Man to travel amongst the stars?"

"Well I don't really know the nuts and bolts of it but the basics of is that we use ships built for space travel and engines calibrated for lightspeed."

Elrond looked out the window to the mountains. "Ships, like the one my scouts found you in?"

"What was left of it, yeah."

Elrond fished something shiny out of the folds of his robe. "When my scouts found you, you were clutching this and would not let it go." Elrond placed her lightsaber on the bed near her hands. "If I may ask, what is it?"

Nora gripped the lightsaber fondly, it had been with her since she started her apprenticeship under Master Huulik. "It is the weapon of the Jedi."

"A weapon?" Elrond questioned. "Something so small?"

Nora suppressed a smirk as she examined her lightsaber for damage. "Yes. If you would permit me, I would show you."

Elrond backed away and waved a hand in invitation at the floor next to the bed.

Nora shook her head gently and activated the lightsaber. The blue beam sprung from the hilt and the hum of the blade filled the room.

"Remarkable." Elrond almost whispered. "These are the weapons of the stars?" He questioned.

Nora shook her head. "The Galaxy is full of weapons but few are like the light saber. Only the Jedi carry them as a symbol of our Code."

"And that is?"

"The Jedi serve as guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy."

"Justice for whom?"

Nora couldn't help but chuckle sadly, "You sound like Master Huulik." She wondered if she would ever see her Master again.

The sound of a horn could be heard clearly from the open windows. Taking a quick glance out the window, Elrond paced sedately towards the door, "I would like to hear more of the stars but you must rest and heal your wounds there will be time to talk soon."

Nora eased herself back down into the bed, careful not to disturb her bandages. If she was indeed marooned on this primitive planet she must learn all she could and follow the Code. She wondered if anyone was looking for her.

* * *

 **Author's Note : I know its short but this chapter was used to get back in the swing of things before jumping back into my main work.**

 **K. Raiden**


	3. Chapter 3

Nora sat in one of the many ornate arches that dominated the structures of the race called Elves. A primitive bipedal race that were pleasant to look at and that moved with an easy grace. Through her conversations with the leader of the elves she discovered that this planet was actually home to more than a few sentient races. Something that was quite rare in the galaxy. In fact, the odds were rarer than winning in a Hutt gambling hall.

She looked down at the tome she was allowed to borrow, a book for children she was told. The pages were filled with impossibly ornate scrawl that matches none of the languages she was familiar with. She half expected to find republic aurebesh. It seems as though that even if galactic basic was spoken on this planet the written language did not carry over.

She touched her fingers to her lightsaber and drew comfort from its presence. She was marooned here on the planet with no way to contact the order. Not but a few days ago the elves had taken her to the remains of her ship. Or what was left of it anyway.

Her ship had left a long, burned scar across the side of a mountain, tearing itself apart along the rocks. It was lucky she had crashed as she did, parallel with the slope, or her ship likely would have just exploded in an abrupt end.

The sound of rapid hoof beats caught her attention. A lithe elven rider clad in leathers, charged out the main gate of Rivendell and turned west at a flat out run. A messenger maybe? Nora cast out her senses but as usual she could not feel much of the elves or their emotions. She wondered just what was West of Rivendell, or any of the other directions for that matter. Maybe she should talk with Elrond about getting out to explore the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Just a quick little foreshadowy update. I haven't forgotten this little idea of mine. Thank you to you whom have fav and or followed right out of the gate. I hope I can make it worth the wait.**


End file.
